


History

by Shuufleur



Series: Spideyhunter [2]
Category: Supernatural, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sad Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuufleur/pseuds/Shuufleur
Summary: "Do you know how to fix this?" Peter asked.For a second, time froze, rewinded, and it almost felt like Sam travelled back in time, back to... before, when Dean was still alive.





	History

**Author's Note:**

> Just a repost of a ficlet I poster and deleted in a fit of insecurity.   
> It's a bit rewritten, though it doesn't change the plot.

"Do you know how to fix this?" Peter asked.

Sam hummed and looked absentmindedly at the object Peter was holding. For a second, time froze, rewinded, and it almost felt like Sam travelled back in time, back to... _before, when Dean was still alive._

"Is that a Walkman?” the young man continued when Sam didn’t answer. “This looks really old, and beat up and weird and I know that Walkmans are the dinosaurs of Ipods but this one is..."

Sam snatched the EMF meter from Peter's hands, shocking him into silence. The ex-hunter made a face, slightly apologetic.

"Where did you find it?"

"In your car," Peter said slowly and carefully, watching him. He looked cautious about Sam’s reaction. The ex-hunter frowned. He didn’t mean to scare Peter. The thing was he completely forgot he still had the EMF meter. When he saw this silly thing that was part of his past held by Peter, it hit him again.

Dean was _gone._ And Sam had kept his stuff, he hid it in the trunk of the Impala. He kept everything thing; even his rock band shirts and old flannel shirts. Sam couldn't bring himself to throw Dean's things out.

Peter was still scrutinizing Sam, curious but not insistent. The young man never pressed, never tried to push him. He understood why he silenced some part of his past. Maybe, it was time Sam revealed some of his secrets.

"Sorry, it's not..." Sam started, but he couldn’t continue. He didn't know what to say. There was too much to say and none of it was really important.

 _It's an EMF meter. It detects ghosts. Actually, it detects ectoplasm, this is what ghosts are made of. It's Dean's. Actually, Dean built it from scratch. He doesn’t really use it anymore because you know, he was a hunter and he’s_ gone.

_But it was-_

"It... was my brother's." Sam finally said in a low voice. He looked at the bulky shape of the EMF, and thought, _I would have paid to see him build that._ He hadn’t been at the time. Sam was living his life at Stanford. He didn’t even know Dean built until a few years later. An old familiar feeling sprung: guilt.

Before Jess's death, he never regretted going to Stanford. Since Dean's... disappearance, he sometimes wished he never went there.

"Sam."

Peter sat down next to him and put his hand over Sam's. The young man smiled sadly.

"It doesn't need fixing, then?"

"No, it doesn't."

Suddenly, Sam felt his throat close up. Memories came crashing down; all the times Dean encouraged him, and all the times, Dean didn’t trust him. It was mixture of sadness and bitterness, of longing and love. His eyes welled and he blinked several times to keep the tears at bay.

Peter kissed lightly his neck, just under his ear, and rested his forehead against Sam's head. They didn't talk. They didn’t need to, not yet.

The young man moved to sit behind Sam. He crossed his legs around Sam's waist and put his chin on Sam's shoulder. He sighed contently.

"Tell me about your brother then," Peter asked, murmuring.

Sam smiled and started to tell the story of Dean Winchester.

No.

Sam started to tell the story of big brother Dean and little brother Sam. It was the best and the worst. It was everything Dean had been, was, and will be to him.

A brother, a protector and his best weakness.

He was Dean Winchester.


End file.
